1. Technical field
The disclosure generally relates to communications, and more particularly to an interface detection device and a detection method employing the interface detection device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Network devices, such as protocol converters or routers, usually include a number of local area network (LAN) interfaces consisting of hardware and associated circuitry to link different devices. The communication performances of the network devices are generally tested using a network tester.
In the test, the network tester is electrically connected to two LAN interfaces of the network device, for example the router, and the other LAN interfaces are electrically interconnected in pairs to form different transmission paths, the network tester then sends network packets to the network device through the LAN interfaces. However, the connections of the LAN interfaces are inflexible and mechanical and the transmission paths of the network packets are insufficient and simple, resulting in lack of adjustability and efficiency.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.